


Insomnia.

by dazzledazzle



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Insomnia, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazzledazzle/pseuds/dazzledazzle
Summary: Ben has insomnia due to a certain someone's spooky stories. Kenji's arms are way too comforting.
Relationships: Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 130





	Insomnia.

Ben turned over in his bunk, for the 22nd time that night. Due to Darius' stories, he was not able to sleep. At all. The scary thoughts just kept coming back over and over again. He sat up, his lower lip quivering a little, but he held it together long enough to climb out of bed and make his way over to Kenji's bunk. He was the closest one, and probably the most comforting to be around.

"Kenji..?" Ben whispered, voice wavering a bit. He reached out and gently shook the older boy.

He stirred, eyes slowly opening. "Ben?" He said, voice still gruff from sleep. "What? Is there a dino or something?" He joked, just wanting to go back to sleep but Ben still let out a whimper, checking over his shoulder.

"N-No, I um.. C-can't sleep." He said, eyes downcast in embarrassment. "And.. I- uh.. I don't know w-what to do.." He said slowly, glancing back up to Kenji's face.

Kenji blinked, still in a sleep haze. "That's all?" He lifted his blanket, beckoning Ben into bed with him.

The boy's heart skipped a beat, standing there for a moment before slowly climbing into bed with him.

Kenji immediately wrapped his arms around Ben's waist, pulling him close. "There. Are you good now?" He said, Ben shivering as he felt his breath on his neck.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine." Ben replied, feeling better already. "Um,.. t-thank you." He said quietly, tracing the grooves in Kenji's hands.

"Mm. It's nothing." The older boy mumbled into Ben's neck.

Needless to say, there was a bit of laughter when the others went to wake them up that morning.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short lmao im lazy


End file.
